Dungeon masters of the universe
by TheUnknownblur
Summary: This story takes place after Welcome to HELLifax. Gordy, still wondering what happened to him, is now brung into another crisis, now involving.....nerds!
1. Chapter 1

_Dungeon_

_Masters_

Of The Universe

This is my second fanfic, yea I know my first one was rushed, but that one was mainly an introduction, this one is gonna be twice as long, and more people are going to have bigger parts as well. Enjoy!

* * *

It was morning, at last, after a whole night of constant thought. It has been a week since Gord got frozen, he was still confused. He thought to himself. _How did I get here? When did I get here? And most importantly, why did he come here? _

Just then, bender walked in. "Come on meatlet, Time to go to work." He said.

"Hmm usually you like to got to work late." Said Gord rubbing his eyes.

"I only like being an hour late, any minute later and my agitation unit starts activating."

"Alright give me a sec."

And with that, Bender walked out of the room and waited for Gord to get dressed. Then they both walked out of the apartment, and met Fry and Leela on the way to work.

"Hey skintubes, your later than usual." Said Bender lighting a cigar.

"Yea well, we were really… busy last night." Leela said with a smirk, looking at Fry.

Bender took a puff of his cigar and blew it in the couples face.

"DNA shootin sickos, you're even worse than Canadian money!"

"Lets just get to work." Leela said, coughing from Bender smoke.

Everyone met at the conference table. They were waiting for the Professor to give them the mission for the day. When, everyone started hearing clangs and bangs coming from the Professors lab. "Comin in a second-ACKKK." screamed the Professor.

Everyone looked worried and uncertain and decided to check what was going on, until the professor walked in. Everybody gasped in unison.

"GREAT REEFS OF GREECE!" Yelled Hermes.

"Professor what are those doodles on your face and what's that do-hickey sticking out your back." Said Fry.

"Oh my." Said the professor looking at the huge pipe on his back, and burn marks on his face." This is a part from my new invention." Then he trailed off.

"Which is.." continued Gord.

"Wha, I don't know anything about Oh Hengorgories bars, that makes me angry. I'M GOING TO MY NEW INVENTION! COME EVERYONE!" He continued on. Everyone followed him to his lab.

"This is my new invention, it's a virtual Dungeons and Dragons machine, having you choose between 9 different classes." Said professor Farnsworth. The invention was a small dome.

"Aw sweet, I played that game back in the 21st century, I was a level 87 Night elf wizard!" Said Gord.

"Aw great, Canadian money now a Canadian nerd to! AW MANN!" said Bender, taking another puff of his cigar.

"So what are the classes?" Asked Fry.

"Why it's warrior, archer, wizard, priest, Amazon, assassin, thief, joker and dwarf."

"Cool, we gotta try it out!" said Fry.

As they all entered the dome, there was a shadow looking into the window, then it disappeared. The whole gang was in a crappy armoury, where everyone was choosing his or her classes. Fry was the warrior, Leela was the Amazon warrior, Gord was the Wizard, bender was the thief, Hermes was the Priest, Zoidberg was the joker, Scruffy was the assassin, Amy was the archer (oh boy) and Farnsworth was the dwarf. Fry then looked around. He noticed he was wearing a tunic and pants with a huge axe.

"Wow, I look great hey Le-oooh." Said Fry, as he looked at Leela, who was wearing armour that only covered up her shoulders, and private areas (Just using armour that I have seen in games, not trying to be sexist or anything :))

"Uh professor, can we take these costumes home after!" shouted Fry, wearing a smirk on his face.

"FRY!" shouted Leela embarrassed. "Maybe later."

Zoidberg was wearing weird jokers clothing (I don't know what joker's clothing looks like, other than the jokers hat. Use your imagination dammit!)

"Hooray I'm funny now!" Shouted Zoidberg.

"Cram a sock in it lobster! Give me that joker's hat!" Yelled Bender, Snatching Zoidbergs joker hat.

"Ohhhh." Sighed Zoidberg, looking down on the ground.

Bender had dark leather armour on, with ripped sleeves and black fingerless gloves on.

"Now it is complete." Announced Bender, putting on his Joker hat. "Come on chumps." He said to the rest of them.

"Comin' Mon." said Hermes. He had Priest's Robes on, with his badge on the right side of his chest. Amy was wearing leather armour, with a quiver full of arrows. Farnsworth, the dwarf; was short with weird looking armour and a large Viking helmet. Scruffy, the assassin, was wearing dark robes that were hooded and had knives that stuck from his fingertips (like Freddy). And Gord was in his light blue wizard robes.

As each of them went through the door to the arena, an electronic voice told each of the persons name and level.

"Name: Philip j. Fry. Nametag: Hugh jass. Level 1" said the electronic voice.

Fry walked through the door, laughing quietley at himself. Next Leela walked through the door.

"Name: Torunga Leela. Nametag: 1BD1. Level 1"

Then, one by one, everyone else went through the door.

"Hermes Conrad. Stampinator. Level 1."

"Amy Wong. Wongiswight. Level 1"

"John Zoidberg. Red Primate. Level 1"

"Hubert Farnsworth. The Brain. Level 1"

"Bender Rodriguez. Wiggles. Level 1"

"Gordy Macky. GordisGod. Level 87."

"Scruffy. Marmalade. Level 95."

Everybody gasped.

"Your level 95?!" said Gord.

"Scruffy played a lot." Said Scruffy, then he started sobbing. "Scruffy was lonely."

Just as everyone entered the ring, there was a gathering of the DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS committee 500 feet below the PE crew. They were, by legend, earth's actual and most feared leaders.

"Sir, we have a problem." Said one of the members.

"I know." Said the nerdy leaders voice, hidden within the shadows. "My magic level is 100, I can see anything in the universe."

"No, your just using that distant telepathic image ray your parents gave you for Christmas last year." Said another nerdy voice.

"SILENCE! DON'T MAKE ME USE FIRE BALL ON YOU!" Said the leaders voice again.

"This Gord fellow seems to be stronger than anyone imagined my liege, we must deal with him before he takes us over, and ruins our plans." Said one of the minions.

"Alright here's what we have to do." Said the nerdy leader. Then someone from upstairs cut him off.

"Jeffy! Breakfast!" said his mother.

"AW! COMING MA!" Said the leader, coming out of the shadows, revealing a tall, 30 year old man with pasty skin and glasses.

"Our reign of terror begins after breakfast." He said with a low, nerdy voice.

"And don't bring that stupid costume upstairs! I don't like that robe in my kitchen." Said his mother again.

"YES MA!"

End of chapter one, chapter two is coming out later, cya's later!


	2. DMOTU ch 2

Here is chapter 2, enjoy.

The PE crew was amazed on how large the arena was, the background looked like a cave; it had rugged terrain, with plenty of rocks and other great features around the area. Everyone was amazed by how real it looked.

"How come it's bigger on the inside, then it is outside?" Asked Gord, which was the question on everybody's mind.

"Well, it's quite simple really, I installed transmitters in the dome that let out a certain chemical in your body that makes you think you are in an actual cave, field, ocean, doomsday device, whatever." Said the old dwarf next to him.

"Well then, what chemical is it?" Asked Leela.

"My ha-wha? Oh nothing too dangerous for you, whoever you are."

Outside the dome, there was a tank behind the back that was labelled "LSD." In the professor's lab, Cubert walked in and was examining the machine, then sighed.

"I think he should use the bathroom more than the angry dome." He said to himself.

"Alright what with the monsters already, I wanna break in my new claws." Zoidberg said as he clapped his claws in the air, then pulled out what looked like clamps, except they had razors on them.

"Oh right." Said Farnsworth, bringing out a radio. "Cubert do you mind bringing out a few monsters for us." He said to his young clone.

"Alright, if it can kill the idiot convention in that tin can you call an invention." Sighed Cubert as he pulled down a lever.

After a few seconds, monsters started to pop up across from the entrance; everybody was getting ready for the attack. Fry and Leela charged in first, killing at least a dozen imps. But one of the imps managed to crawl towards fry and kick him in the kneecap. Hermes, who didn't no how to use magic, took the cross he was wearing and flung it at a little imp charging at him, it died on impact. Zoidberg, using his "claws" attacked a little group of imps charging towards him. After he finished them off, he shrugged and ate the bodies. Farnsworth was trying his best to move, but couldn't because of his age and the weight of the armour he was wearing. Bender, who was staying away from the fight as usual used his extending arms to loot the bodies and pickpocket Amy's wallet. Amy, while moving closer to get a better view of the fight slipped on a banana peel. She fell to the ground and accidentally shot Hermes in the ass.

"Ow! My fatass!"

Scruffy, that is now just a black blur, was mowing down the last of the creatures. Gord then used a large ice spell, finishing off the rest of what was left of the horde. Then, after the last of them had fallen (and eaten by Zoidberg) the electronic voice was heard again.

"Round one complete, Hugh Jass (fry) has gained a level. 1BDI (Leela) has gained a level. Wongisright (Amy) has gained a level. The Stampinator (Hermes) has gained a level. Marmalade (scruffy) has gained a level. GordisGod has gained a level. The brain (Professor) has gained a level. Red Primate (Zoidberg) has gained a level. Wiggles (Bender) has not gained a level." Then bender slips 500 bucks in a nearby slot." Wiggles has gained 5 levels."

"Round two beginning, prepare to fight."

* * *

Down deep in "Jeffy's" basement, him and his top squad of nerds are preparing for an attack. 

"Here is the plan, first, one team will sneak in through the back of the building, then another team will come through the entrance and take the controls of the dome, in which they will insert our current status with these disks, making us stronger than them-"

"Jefferson! You were supposed to take down your clothing an hour ago! Look your underpants are on the middle of the floor!" shouted his mom.

"MOM I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" he shouted back.

"Ok." She shouted back.

"Alright now, here's what we do next-"

"Do you guys want some cupcakes!" His mom shouted again.

"NO!"

* * *

The PE crew was so hooked on the game, that none of them even remembered that they went to work, even Farnsworth was starting to get into it (even though he was still trying to move from where he started). But soon, everybody was tired, even the professor. Most of them just lay down on the spot, except for Bender and Gord, who were just getting into it. Well Gord anyway. 

"Hey, I want more bodies to loot! Because Amy's wallet is empty now." Said Bender, counting his prize money.

"WHAT!" yelled Amy.

"Uh… nothing."

"Yea, why isn't Cubert bringing out anymore monsters." Gord said as he was taking the radio from the professor.

"Hey Cubert, whats the hold up."

Just then a virtual screen popped up. It was a masked man, but it had a squeaky, nerdy voice. In the background you can see Cubert knocked out cold.

"Well, Well, the famous Gord, It's finally nice to meet you in person." Said the man.

"How do you know who I am?" Demanded Gordy.

"Ah, well, us, the Dungeons and Dragons committee have been keeping an eye on you for centuries."

"But why, would a Dungeons and Dragons fan club want to hunt ME down?"

"WE ARE NOT A FANCLUB, we are the true masters of earth, your so called Government is only a bunch of level one cowards." Continued the man.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why are you after me?" Gordy asked again.

"Because, you are the fabled one that has been thought to take us down, but, you could join us and rule the world, no, rule the whole universe!"

"I will never join you! You are evil and, you guys are nerds."

"Fine then, you shall die...you noob. Muhahahaha!" Screamed the man." End transmission!"

The transmission screen was still on, everybody was still watching.

"Man I hate havin to hold farts for long periods of time." Said the man, ripping a big one.

"Uh sir…" said a minion, pointing at the screen.

"AW DAMMIT."

Then the transmission was gone, and everything went dark, the PE crew heard footsteps come into the ring.

"They're coming!" Amy said in panic.

Then the lights flickered on again, this time, instead of monsters; there were a dozen of shadows surrounding them.

"Oh my God, it's, it's." said Gord, as he was backing in with the rest of the crew.

"NERDS!" Screamed Amy.

"Aw man it's Robo high all over again!" Yelled Bender.

END of chapter 2.


	3. DMOTU 3

Here is ch. 3

The nerds were starting to come closer and closer to the crew. They did not know what to do. At the time, Gords mind was racing. _Is this really the end, have a crappy-ass life, and get forced-frozen, only to be beaten up by a bunch of nerds, man my life really DOES suck. _Just then he had come up with an idea.

"Ok here's what we have to do, Fry Leela, you charge at the nerds on the left, Amy, you Hermes and Scruffy will attack the ones on the right, Zoidberg and Bender you take the ones behind us, I'll take the ones to our front." Said Gord, then they all attacked in their given directions.

Amy and her squad were the ones to battle first. While Hermes and scruffy were fighting, Amy realized she didn't have any arrows left.

"Splegh? What happened to my arrows?"

"I dunno, but my butt hurts as much as a paid vacation." Said Hermes. As he turned around, you can see 50 arrows stuck on his ass.

Fry and Leela charged at the group of nerds that were attacking them. But before they even took out their axes, all of them flinched like cowards. So instead, the couple just lightly punched them on the arm and they surprisingly crouched down in pain. Zoidberg and Bender put up a good fight, knocking each of the nerds with one swing.

"And in this corner, it's hard shell ZOIDBERG!"

"Cram another sock in it you stupid clam." Then Bender slapped him on the back of his head.

Gord on the other hand, was having a blast shooting them down with his fireballs. Soon after the fight was over, the mans "Mighty" squad was defeated. The transmission screen popped up, it was the masked man, and he was outraged with what he saw.

"ARRGH, stupid nerds, can't even beat up a bunch of freaks, well looks like I have to deal with this my self."

Then the lights went out again, everybody looked around, and saw nothing. Zoidberg found a stick of butter on the ground.

"AH two meals in one day, I am one lucky lobster." As Zoidberg picked up the butter, the ground around him crumbled, and he fell into a pit of bubbling water. Zoidberg screamed as he sank into the water.

"MMM I smell lobster, and nobody invited me again." Then his screaming stopped and turned into sobs.

Everyone gasped, except for bender who was laughing his robotic ass off.

"Ha ha ha ha, what a loser! Hey look a dollar!" Bender spotted the money. As he was trying to pick it up, it moved away from him, he chased it until he was stuck on a metal platform. Then he noticed a gigantic magnet coming towards him.

"Aw crap." He said. Then he started singing "Sweet chariot" His voice getting lower with every line.

"Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me home!

I looked over Jordan and what did I see,  
Comin' for to carry me home!  
A band of angels sayin bender is great comin' after me,  
Comin' for to carry me home!

Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Comin' for to carry me home!"

He then turned off. A few moments after that, three images of the masked man appeared in front of Amy, Hermes and Scruffy.

"AMY! Use your dagger and spin around in a circle!" Yelled Gord.

"What will that do?" Amy shouted back confused.

"All daggers have an area attack, DOI!"

"Splegh, alright."

As she twirled into the air, she apparently forgot about the same banana peel she slipped on earlier and slipped on it again, hitting both Hermes and Scruffy.

"Oh mayonnaise." Said Scruffy said as he hit the ground.

"Oh my fat head." Wailed Hermes.

Then Amy lost balance and hit the floor head first, knocking her out cold. Then the images disappeared, and the real man walked into the arena.

"ARGH you…you nerd!" screamed Gord as he threw a fireball at him, but the man put up a shield, and it was destroyed.

The man looked at Fry and flung a weird spell at him.

"Wow, neat trick." Fry said before impact. He hit the ground hard, knocking him out.

"FRY!" screamed Leela, rushing to his side, but then she got hit by another spell, making her crash to the ground beside him. Then he turned to Farnsworth, who was still trying to move.

"I'll get you, you hooligan!"

The man casually walked over and kicked the professor in the shin.

"Ow." Said the poor professor, and he fell down, face first.

"He he he, this is pathetic, now it's your turn." He said facing Gord.

"Alright then, time to pwn your ass."

Then they started to duel (WARNING: FOLLOWING SCENE MAY CONTAIN STRONG NERD/GAMER LANGUAGE AND CONTENT viewer discretion is advised)

Then the man lunged a fireball at Gord.

"HA! Fireball, that magic ability is so easy to evade." Said Gord, dodging the ball easily.

"Yea well, can you evade a level 99 ice blast?" said the man with an evil grin.

"Yup, with my amulet of ice magic evasion." Said Gord.

"There's no such thing, your cheating dork!"

"Oh yea, well ice blasts can only go up to level 50, nerd!"

"Grr, enough of this chit chat, time to handle this like men!"

"Right! Time to send you to the Nintendo ages." Gord threw a nearby rock at the man and then punched him in the face.

"Ow, what did you do that for? I meant trade items and abilities, but in this case, I'm willing to kick your ass!"

They then flew into the air, ready to punch each other out, until they were stuck in the air, running on the spot.

"Crap! The domes lagging, I told the professor to find a better server!" Said Gord.

"Someone hit ctrl alt delete!" yelled the man.

Then, outside the dome, Cubert was just in time to save the day.

"Cubert, help me out, everyone is knocked out, and were stuck here!" yelled Gord.

"Alright whatever it takes to stop this stupid game!" Said Cubert as he pulled another lever. Then the "chemicals" had stopped coming in. Gord and the man were suddenly dropped to the floor. Everything turned back to normal, their armour and robes vanished, and they were back in their old attire. Gord faced the Man and began yelling at him.

"What gives man? You can't just run in here and start hurting people! That makes me want to hurt you!" He said, then charging at the man, they started having a slapping fight.

"Ooow my hands" whined Gord.

"Ffff-ow." Whined the man as well.

"You people are too rough, I am so out of here, oh and that LSD tank is coming with me." Said the man.

The man took out a smoke grenade, then he started to laugh, but his wheezing and coughing cut him off. As soon as the smoke cleared, all of his minions were gone, and the LSD was gone as well.

"I'll get you next time! If it takes me till the end of time I will! Or my name isn't Jefferson Macky! And Ice blasts reach up to level 75 stupid HAHAHAHAHA!" Screamed the man from outside the window.

Just then everyone started getting up.

"What just happened, why does everything smell like blue." Asked Fry, rubbing his head.

"Well…uh…nothing" Gord sighed.

The next day, in the PE building, the crew waited at the conference table, Fry and Leela were talking, Hermes was preparing a search and rescue for his manwich, Amy was doing her hair, Scruffy was reading a triple Y porn magazine, Bender was trying to make brunch and Dr.Zoidberg, was in the trashcan throwing up weird creatures.

_Man no one remembers a thing_ _that happened yesterday, it was probably the Gas or something, I dunno, I wonder who that guy was_. _All I know is that I didn't want to go through all that again. _Gord thought to himself, as he was looking around the room.

Then, the professor walked in.

"Good news everyone! I have just created a new invention!" Explained the professor.

As he was talking, he noticed the dome was in the other room, and it was repaired! He didn't want to go through all that again, he had to do something!

"Uhhh, excuse me for a second." Said Gord calmly as he exited the room.

Before anyone got up, they heard a huge explosion coming from the lab, and as everybody ran into the lab, a suspicious Gord walked behind them, whistling.

"MY DOME NOOOOO!" screamed the professor.

The dome was nothing but rubble left, it look like it was blown up to tiny bits.

"How could this have happened!"

"Uh, I dunno." Said Gord.

"Well, we ain neva gonna find out who did this, all in favour that says that Zoidberg did it." Said Hermes.

"I" said everyone in unison, except Zoidberg of course. Then everybody laughed and left the PE building to go home, leaving poor Zoidberg all alone.

"Aww, I always do all the hard work, my life is miserable." Said the crustacean.

"Oh well, maybe I'll try out my new razor clamps tomorrow." He said with an evil laugh, as he continued laughing, the screen was starting to go wavy. Gord was laughing in his sleep, until Bender came into the room.

"Wake up skintube mc chunklet! We are over an hour late! I already told you what happens when I'm an hour late!" Bender said peering down on Gord.

"Oh god it was a dream! Oh thank god, I was in this place, where everybody was in these weird costumes and scruffy was actually involved in something! But it was all just a dream, just a harmless little dream."

"Yea, well the agonizing pain I'm gonna give you wont be!"

Then, all you can hear are the sweet sounds of Gord being choked by Bender.

FIN

* * *

Well, thats it, not exactly twice as long as ma last one, but long nonetheless, next fanfic should be coming soon, with my final exams and stuff coming up, i'm going to be really busy, cya's later 


End file.
